Copa del Rey 2013-14
Spain | venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 83 | defending = | champions = Real Madrid (19th title) | runnerup = Barcelona | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = Lionel Messi (5 goals) | prev_season = 2012-13 | next_season = 2014-15 }} The 2013–14 Copa del Rey was the 112th staging of the Copa del Rey. The competition began on 4 September 2013 and ended on 16 April 2014 with the final. The final took place at Mestalla in Valencia, and saw Real Madrid defeat Barcelona 2–1 to win their 19th title in the competition. The winners assured a place for the group stage of the 2014–15 UEFA Europa League. Atlético Madrid were the defending champions, but were eliminated by Real Madrid in the semifinals. Calendar and format The next calendar was released by the RFEF on 8 August 2013 and the format was identical to the previous season. ;Notes *Double-match rounds enforced away goals rule, single-match rounds did not. *Games ending in a tie were decided in extra time; and if it persisted, by a penalty shootout. *UEFA Europa League qualification: if the Cup winner qualified for the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League, the Cup runner-up would qualify for the third qualifying round, then the 5th and 6th ranked teams in 2013–14 La Liga (always excluding no "UEFA license" and banned clubs) would qualify for group stage and play-off round respectively. However, if the Cup runners-up ended in Europa League places (5th or 6th), the 5th, 6th and 7th ranked teams in 2013–14 La Liga would qualify for group stage, play-off round and third qualifying round respectively. Similarly, if both finalists qualified for the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League, the 5th, 6th and 7th ranked teams in 2013–14 La Liga would also qualify for the group stage, play-off round and third qualifying round respectively. Qualified teams The following teams compete in the Copa del Rey 2013–14. 20 teams of 2013–14 La Liga: 20 teams of 2013–14 Segunda División (Barcelona B and Real Madrid Castilla are excluded for being reserve teams): 35 teams of 2013–14 Segunda División B. Teams that qualified are the top five teams of each of the 4 groups (excluding reserve teams), the five with the highest number of points out of the remaining non-reserve teams (*), and the eleven teams winners of a group of 2012–13 Tercera División that were also promoted to Segunda División B: 8 teams of 2013–14 Tercera División. Teams that qualified are 7 of 18 champions that were not promoted to Segunda División B (or at least the ones with the highest number of points within their group since reserve teams are excluded), and Xerez that was relegated from Segunda División: First round The draw for First and Second round was held on 20 August 2013 at 13:00 CEST in La Ciudad del Fútbol, RFEF headquarters, in Las Rozas, Madrid. In this round gained entry 36 Segunda División B and Tercera División teams. In the draw, firstly seven teams from the 2013–14 Segunda División B received a bye (Fuenlabrada, L'Hospitalet, Lleida, Lucena, Olímpic de Xàtiva, Racing Santander and Tudelano) then remaining teams from 2013–14 Segunda División B and teams from 2013–14 Tercera División faced according to proximity criteria by next groups: ;Notes * (*) Received a bye * Remaining teams in odd groups faced each other and with proximity criteria if it would be possible. Matches |goals2= |stadium=El Carmen |location=Sariñena (Huesca) |attendance= |referee=Ávalos Martos |stack=yes }} Francis |goals2=Etamané |stadium=Narcís Sala |location=Barcelona |attendance= |referee=Pérez Peraza |stack=yes }} Luariz Germán |goals2=Saizar |stadium=Ellakuri |location=Laudio-Llodio (Álava) |attendance= |referee=Lixandru |stack=yes |aet=yes }} |stadium=Santa Ana |location=Torrelavega (Cantabria) |attendance= |referee=José Luis Corral García |stack=yes }} Valleros Álvarez |goals2= |stadium=Butarque |location=Leganés (Community of Madrid) |attendance= |referee=Víctor Rives Leal |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Lasesarre |location=Barakaldo (Biscay) |attendance= |referee=César Soto Grado |stack=yes }} Arnal |goals2=Luismi Perona |stadium=Municipal d'Olot |location=Olot (Girona) |attendance= |referee=Iván González González |stack=yes }} Liébana López Suárez |penalties2 = Cervero Pardo Simón Susaeta |stadium=El Mazo |location=Haro (La Rioja) |attendance= |referee=Óscar Herrero Arenas |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Hermanos Antuña |location=Mieres (Asturias) |attendance= |referee=Adrián Cordero Vega |stack=yes }} |goals2=Rubio |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties1 = Marcos Viale Sánchez Coch Rocha |penalties2 = Bello Rayco Remón Gissi |stadium=Nou Estadi |location=Tarragona |attendance= |referee=Alfons Melgares de Aguilar Fernández |stack=yes }} Megías |goals2=Toledo |stadium=Cartagonova |location=Cartagena (Region of Murcia) |attendance= |referee=Gustavo Rebollo López |stack=yes }} Abdón |goals2=Lusarreta |stadium=El Plantío |location=Burgos |attendance= |referee=Aarón Suberbiola Zúñiga |stack=yes }} |stadium=Salto del Caballo |location=Toledo |attendance= |referee=Hugo José López Puerta |stack=yes }} |goals2=Molina Calle |stadium=Francisco de la Hera |location=Almendralejo (Badajoz) |attendance= |referee=Alfonso Vicente Moral |stack=yes }} Vela |goals2=Martínez |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties1 = Humberto Cervera Núñez Úbeda |penalties2 = Armando Juanito Ortuño Rodríguez Sánchez |stadium=San Pablo |location=Écija (Seville) |attendance= |referee=Luis Collado López |stack=yes }} |goals2=Óliver |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties1 = Julio Falu Flores Gaspar |penalties2 = Nico Seoane Curro Melo Aguilar |stadium=San Ignacio |location=Málaga |attendance= |referee=Luis Mario Milla Alvéndiz |stack=yes }} Romero |goals2=Rial |stadium=Nuevo Mirador |location=Algeciras (Cádiz) |attendance= |referee=Víctor García Maqueda |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Bahía Sur |location=San Fernando (Cádiz) |attendance= |referee=Jesús Benjumea Álvarez }} Second round The draw was held together with the First round draw on 20 August 2013 in La Ciudad del Fútbol. In the draw, the team from 2013–14 Segunda División B or 2013–14 Tercera División, winner from First round match Algeciras v Novelda, received a bye. Teams from 2013–14 Segunda División gained entry in this round and faced each other. Winners of First round, together with the seven teams which received a bye, faced each other too. Matches Héctor Prats |stadium=Estadio El Candín |location=Langreo |attendance=700 |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Estadio El Mazo |location=Haro |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2=Samu |penaltyscore=4–1 |penalties1 = Verdú Viale Sánchez Giner |penalties2 = Calle Israel José Carlos |stadium=Nou Estadi de Tarragona |location=Tarragona |attendance=2,180 |referee= |stack=yes }} Soria Haro |goals2=Soria Koné Andreu Miguélez |stadium=Feixa Llarga |location=L'Hospitalet de Llobregat (Barcelona) |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} |stadium=Estadio Bahía Sur |location=San Fernando (Cádiz) |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes |aet=yes }} |stadium=Estadio El Alcoraz |location=Huesca |attendance=1,000 |referee= |stack=yes }} Del Álamo |stadium=Estadio San Pablo |location=Écija |attendance=400 |referee= |stack=yes }} Francis |goals2= |stadium=Camp Municipal Porta |location=Barcelona |attendance=890 |referee= |stack=yes }} Didac |goals2= |stadium=Camp d'Esports |location=Lleida |attendance=1,100 |referee= |stack=yes }} Alberto Velasco Postigo |goals2=López |stadium=Estadio Municipal de Butarque |location=Leganés |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2=Molino |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties1 = Yepes Seoane Pineda Melo Aguilar |penalties2 = Cala Aguza Sánchez Dorado López |stadium=Estadio Municipal de Chapín |location=Jerez de la Frontera |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Mendizorrotza |location=Vitoria |attendance=7,720 |referee=Francisco Arias |stack=yes }} |goals2=Pacheco Martínez Plano |stadium=Iberostar Stadium |location=Palma |attendance=6,375 |referee=David Medié |stack=yes }} |goals2=Masoud Asdrúbal Tato |stadium=Nova Creu Alta |location=Sabadell (Barcelona) |attendance=2,528 |referee= |stack=yes }} Abel |goals2=Seoane Fernández |penalties1=Abel Caballero López Silva Strahman Dávila Pedro Samu Cruz Bernardo Juan Carlos Caballero López Silva Strahman Dávila |penaltyscore=12–13 |penalties2=Seoane Juan Carlos Wilk Fernández Iglesias Bergantiños Manuel Pablo Fornos Teles Fabricio Seoane Juan Carlos Wilk Fernández |stadium=Nuevo Arcángel |location=Córdoba |attendance=9,783 |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2=Muñiz |penalties1=Ernesto Sandaza Díaz Rennella Manu |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2=César Goiria Lucena Muneta Agustín |stadium=Anxo Carro |location=Lugo |attendance=3,000 |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Nuevo La Victoria |location=Jaén |attendance=5,000 |referee= |stack=yes }} Calvente |goals2=Lekić Hernández |stadium=Nuevo Colombino |location=Huelva |attendance=1,487 |referee=López Acera |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Ipurua |location=Eibar (Gipuzkoa) |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Muñoz |goals2= |stadium=Rico Pérez |location=Alicante |attendance=6,500 |referee= |stack=yes }} Felipe Sanchón |goals2=Robusté |stadium=Montilivi |location=Girona |attendance=2,982 |referee= }} Third round The draw was held on 13 September 2013 at 13:00 CEST in La Ciudad del Fútbol. In the draw, one team from 2013–14 Segunda División B or 2013–14 Tercera División, winner from Second round, which previously didn't receive a bye, received one. Teams from Segunda División faced each other. Remaining winners of Second round and the team which received a bye faced each other. The matches were played on 16 and 17 October 2013. Matches |goals2=Megías Fede Fernando Menudo |stadium=Estadio Ciudad de Tudela |location=Tudela (Navarre) |attendance= |referee=Ignacio Hermosilla |stack=yes }} Juanma |goals2= |stadium=Nuevo Estadio de La Victoria |location=Jaén |attendance= |referee=Daniel Jesús Trujillo Suárez |stack=yes }} |goals2=Belda Franch |penalties1= Bergara Juaristi Jarein Larraínzar Salcedo Eraña Lambarri Beltrán Casado |penaltyscore=7–8 |penalties2= Vaquero Pepín Franch Nando Ramón Mosquera Alcázar Samu Belda Mendoza |stadium=Estadio Ellakuri |location=Laudio/Llodio (Álava) |attendance= |referee=Alberto Fuente |stack=yes }} |goals2=Harper |penaltyscore=1–3 |penalties1=Alberto Liébana Ander Dani Suárez |penalties2=Javi Chico Berlanga Mario Alfaro |stadium=Estadio El Mazo |location=Haro (La Rioja) |attendance= |referee=Julio Leo |stack=yes }} |stadium=Estadio El Plantío |location=Burgos |attendance= |referee=Valentín Pizarro |stack=yes }} |goals2=Imaz Mata |stadium=Estadio Municipal de Chapín |location=Jerez de la Frontera (Cádiz) |attendance= |referee=Carlos López |stack=yes }} |goals2=Soria |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties1=Valleros Eraso Ruiz Jorge Alonso |penalties2=Miguélez Juanpe Koné Saúl Mariano |stadium=Estadio Municipal de Butarque |location=Leganés (Madrid) |attendance= |referee=Germán Cid |stack=yes }} Jofre Richy Matamala |penalties2=Viguera Emilio Guzmán Ortiz |stadium=Montilivi |location=Girona |attendance= |referee=José Piñeiro |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Estadio Nuevo Colombino |location=Huelva |attendance= |referee=Ricardo De Burgos Bengoetxea |stack=yes }} |goals2=Vera Alfonso |stadium=Estadio Municipal de Ipurua |location=Eibar (Gipuzkoa) |attendance= |referee=Mario Melero |stack=yes }} Momo Tana |goals2= |stadium=Estadio de Gran Canaria |location=Las Palmas de Gran Canaria |attendance= |referee=Jorge Valdés Aller }} ;Notes * (*) Sant Andreu received a bye. Final phase The draw for the Round of 32 was held on November 8, 2013, in La Ciudad del Fútbol. In this round, all La Liga teams gained entry in the competition. Round of 32 pairings were as follows: the seven remaining teams participating in Segunda División B and Tercera División faced the La Liga teams which qualified for European competitions, this is: four teams from Pot 1 (Segunda B and Tercera) were drawn against four teams from pot 2a (Champions) and the three remaining teams in pot 1 were drawn in the same way with the pot 2b teams (Europa League). The five teams in Pot 3 (Segunda División) were drawn against five teams of the thirteen remaining teams of La Liga (Pot 4). The remaining eight teams of La Liga faced each other. Matches involving teams with different league tiers were played at home on the first leg the team in lower tier. This rule was also applied in Round of 16, but not for the Quarter-finals and Semi-finals, in which the order of legs was pure as of the order of draw. Bracket Round of 32 First leg |goals2=Verdú Molina |stadium=Camp d'Esports |location=Lleida |attendance=9,100 |referee=Carlos Delgado Ferreiro |stack=yes }} Aquino |goals2=Pelegrín Boakye |stadium=El Madrigal |location=Villarreal |attendance=15,000 |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez |stack=yes }} |goals2=Griezmann |stadium=Estadio Nuevo Mirador |location=Algeciras |attendance=6,000 |referee=Miguel Ayza Gámez |stack=yes }} |stadium=El Sardinero |location=Santander |attendance=5,000 |referee=Ignacio Iglesias Villanueva |stack=yes }} |goals2=Pedro Fàbregas Dongou |stadium=Estadio Cartagonova |location=Cartagena |attendance=13,126 |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande |stack=yes }} Turan Villa |stadium=Camp Municipal Narcís Sala |location=Barcelona |attendance=6,563 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco |stack=yes }} |goals2=Marica |stadium=Estadi Montilivi |location=Girona |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} |stadium=Balaídos |location=Vigo |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} |stadium=Estadio Nuevo Colombino |location=Huelva |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} |stadium=Estadio Municipal de Santo Domingo |location=Alcorcón |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2=Díaz Vidal |stadium=Gran Canaria |location=Las Palmas |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Jozabed |goals2=D. López Stuani |stadium=Nuevo Estadio de La Victoria |location=Jaén |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Antunes Juanmi |goals2=Torres Onwu Armenteros |stadium=La Rosaleda |location=Málaga |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Second leg |stadium=Martínez Valero |location=Elche |attendance=17,307 |referee=Alfonso Álvarez Izquierdo |stack=yes }} Colunga Lafita López |goals2=Jandro |stadium=Coliseum Alfonso Pérez |location=Getafe |attendance=2,000 |referee=Ignacio Iglesias Villanueva |stack=yes }} Rubén Ivanschitz Camarasa |stadium=Ciutat de València |location=Valencia |attendance=7,200 |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano |stack=yes }} |goals2=Eliseu |stadium=El Sadar |location=Pamplona |attendance=10,538 |referee=Miguel Ayza Gámez |stack=yes }} Sánchez Neymar |stadium=Camp Nou |location=Barcelona |attendance=47,280 |referee=Pedro Pérez Montero |stack=yes }} Nagore |penalties1=Recio Yebda Piti Ighalo Riki Murillo |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2=Mikel Juli Nagore Sanz Quini Jony |stadium=Los Cármenes |location=Granada |attendance=13,000 |referee=Eduardo Prieto Iglesias |stack=yes }} Seferović Griezmann Vela |stadium=Anoeta |location=San Sebastián |attendance= |referee=César Muñiz Fernández |stack=yes }} Alderweireld |goals2=Carroza |stadium=Vicente Calderón |location=Madrid |attendance= |referee=Juan Martínez Munuera |stack=yes }} Amaya |goals2=Monforte Mata |stadium=Benito Villamarín |location=Seville |attendance= |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco |stack=yes }} Di María |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu |location=Madrid |attendance= |referee=José Antonio Teixeira Vitienes |stack=yes }} Koné |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |location=Seville |attendance= |referee=José González González |stack=yes }} Sidnei |stadium=Cornellà-El Prat |location=Barcelona |attendance= |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez |stack=yes }} |stadium=Mestalla |location=Valencia |attendance= |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande |stack=yes }} Bueno |goals2=Guerra |stadium=Campo de Vallecas |location=Madrid |attendance= |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández |stack=yes }} Susaeta Aduriz |stadium=San Mamés |location=Bilbao |attendance= |referee=Fernando Teixeira Vitienes |stack= }} Round of 16 First leg |goals2=García |stadium=Mestalla |location=Valencia |attendance= |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez |stack=yes }} |stadium=Estadio Municipal de Santo Domingo |location=Alcorcón |attendance= |referee=César Muñiz Fernández |stack=yes }} |stadium=Benito Villamarín |location=Seville |attendance= |referee=Alfonso Álvarez Izquierdo |stack=yes }} Messi |stadium=Camp Nou |location=Barcelona |attendance= |referee=José González González |stack=yes }} |goals2=Corona |stadium=El Sardinero |location=Santander |attendance= |referee=Ignacio Iglesias Villanueva |stack=yes }} Jesé |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu |location=Madrid |attendance= |referee=Pedro Pérez Montero |stack=yes }} Second leg Durán |stadium=Estadio de los Juegos Mediterráneos |location=Almería |attendance= |referee=Hernández Hernández |stack=yes }} García |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium |location=Madrid |attendance= |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández |stack=yes }} |stadium=San Mamés Stadium |location=Bilbao |attendance= |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande |stack=yes }} García Álvarez Pizzi |goals2=Plano Javito |stadium=Cornellà-El Prat |location=Barcelona |attendance= |referee=Miguel Ayza Gámez |stack=yes }} |stadium=Ciutat de València |location=Valencia |attendance= |referee=David Fernández Borbalán |stack=yes }} Di María |stadium=El Sadar |location=Pamplona |attendance= |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz |stack=yes }} |stadium=El Madrigal |location=Villarreal |attendance=15000 |referee=Eduardo Prieto Iglesias |stack=yes }} |stadium=Coliseum Alfonso Pérez |location=Getafe |attendance= |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano }} Quarter-finals First leg |stadium=Cornellà-El Prat |location=Barcelona |attendance=30,837 |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez |stack=yes }} Vela |goals2=Koné |stadium=Anoeta Stadium |location=San Sebastián |attendance=18,911 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo |stack=yes }} |goals2=Juanfran Tello |stadium=Ciutat de València |location=Valencia |attendance=18,852 |referee=Hernández Hernández |stack=yes }} |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium |location=Madrid |attendance= |referee= David Fernández Borbalán |stack= }} Second leg |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium |location=Madrid |attendance=54,500 |referee=Fernando Teixeira Vitienes |stack=yes }} |goals2=García Costa |stadium=San Mamés Stadium |location=Bilbao |attendance=34,000 |referee= Antonio Mateu Lahoz |stack=yes }} Puyol Sánchez Fàbregas |goals2=Roberto |stadium=Camp Nou |location=Barcelona |attendance=25,551 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco |stack=yes }} Semi-finals First leg Jesé Di María |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu |location=Madrid |attendance=74,278 |referee=Carlos Clos Gómez |stack=yes }} Zubikarai |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou |location=Barcelona |attendance=38,505 |referee=José González González |stack= }} Second leg |stadium=Vicente Calderón |location=Madrid |attendance=40,000 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco |stack=yes }} |goals2=Messi |stadium=Anoeta |location=San Sebastián |attendance=28,153 |referee=Fernando Teixeira Vitienes |stack= }} Final Bale |goals2=Bartra |stadium=Mestalla, Valencia |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Valencian committee) |attendance=52,953 }} Top goalscorers See also * 2013–14 La Liga * 2013–14 Segunda División * 2013–14 Segunda División B * 2013–14 Tercera División External links *MundoDeportivo.com *Marca.com *AS.com 2013-14 1